


Ter’sa (Temporary Title)

by Vine_Flower



Category: Original Work, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: AI Dungeon Generated, Blood and Injury, How Do I Tag, Hurt, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, but i did heavily edit it so theres that-, cuz i cant write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vine_Flower/pseuds/Vine_Flower
Summary: You're the owner of the spaceship Harbinger. It was just you and your close friend Lydia on this ship after you two narrowly escaped with your lives during the last Bounty.You've been traveling through the Magellanic Clouds when you find a strange planet near a star.
Relationships: Original Character(s) & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Ter’sa (Temporary Title)

You're the owner of the spaceship Harbinger. It was just you and your close friend Lydia on this ship after you two narrowly escaped with your lives during the last Bounty.  
You've been traveling through the Magellanic Clouds when you find a strange planet near a star.

your navigator detects a signal coming from a nearby planet so you decide to navigate towards it.

"Lydia, do you think the ship has enough fuel to make it to the planet?"  
"I think so. The ship has some extra fuel but I believe that if we run out it will be able to make an emergency landing with enough time to spare.” Lydia replied, Sitting in the Co-Pilot chair.  
You steered the ship to redirect it's course and head towards the planet.  
You are relieved but also wary to find alive signals on the planet. You steer the ship towards the planet and prepare for disembarkation.  
The planet, Ter’sa, as Lydia said the name was, is a cold planet with the dark side completely frozen. The planet is orbited by three moons, one of which is smaller than the rest.

You start to pilot the ship towards the planet when suddenly your ship was blasted out of the sky   
You are sent hurtling towards the planet and lose consciousness. When you wake up, you're strapped into your seat and the ship had crashed on a flat land of deep snow. The ship is broken and damaged, and definitely won’t be able to fly without proper and professional repairs. You look over to your right to see Lydia still strapped to her seat, not moving.

You unstrap yourself and rush over to the body of your co-pilot and trusted friend. You take off her helmet and lay it down on the floor beside the chair when she suddenly lets out a breath. 

She's alive! You quickly unstrap her and carry her injured form to a nearby, surprisingly still standing, table and lay her down on it.  
You quickly check for any major wounds and see that she’s mostly unscathed but her arm and right leg is bleeding from the cuts she must have gotten from the glass that shattered upon crashing. 

You quickly but carefully pick out the glass with some tweezers you found and then clean off the blood on her arm and leg.  
While you are covering Lydia’s injuries in bandages you spot a dim light outside of the broken ship window, it was hard to see because of the deep snow and misty air, in case the light was coming from whoever shot your ship down you quickly pick up Lydia and rush her over to your private office, that was originally your bedroom but you never slept in it, and hide her in the closet then turn to head back to the main deck in search of weapons and supplies.

When you return to the main deck you see the light is closer and there's two more of them.

You grab a backpack from a supply closet and quickly fill it with as many supplies as you can find. You then grab your Blaster and Daggers and go back in the bedroom to hide.  
After what felt like hours of waiting, you decide to leave the bedroom and scope the area, before you could even fully exit the room you see a group of three human-shaped people standing in the main deck of the ship. 

One of them is tall while the other two reach the first ones shoulders, They are wearing long cloaks and the tall one seems to be wearing some sort of helmet. The helmet has a strange symbol on the side of it, possibly the symbol of whatever team or tribe they are from.  
The three beings seem to be looking around, probably for survivors...

**Author's Note:**

> DUN DUN DUUUUUUN
> 
> A very bad cliff hanger but idk how to end chapters, if you enjoyed it please let me know with either a kudos or comment and i might make this into a full on story!  
> Peace!


End file.
